It may be desirable to have antennas aligned, not only for operation, but for increased communication efficiency. In particular, directional antennas, for increased communications efficiency, are typically aligned in multiple directions to obtain a desired coverage or communications pattern.
Present day alignment techniques may be relatively time consuming and involve using a technician on a tower and test equipment to physically adjust a given directional antenna to achieve the desired alignment. For example, a given directional antenna may be physically adjusted in any of azimuth, roll, and tilt, in an attempt to align or adjust a given directional antenna.
Over time, a given directional antenna may become out of alignment, for example, by weather, equipment aging, etc. thereby causing communications inefficiencies. Thus, it may be desirable for a given directional antenna to be periodically realigned, for example, using the techniques described above. However, this process may take a relatively large amount of time given the number of directional antennas in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,766,872 to Dalmazzo is directed to an autonomous wireless antenna sensor system. More particularly, Dalmazzo discloses three subsystems: a wireless antenna sensor, a remote sensor control station, and a remote graphic user interface (GUI). Measured antenna information is transmitted from the wireless antenna sensor to the remote sensor control station at ground level. The remote sensor control station retransmits the measured antenna information to the GUI.